Listen to Me, Please!
by Komagata Haniko
Summary: Temari melihat kekasihnya berduaan bersama wanita lain, detik itu juga rasa cemburu membuatnya menutup kata nuraninya dan melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan mengabaikan sang kekasih yang kemudian menjadi uring-uringan menghadapi Temari. "Pulang atau aku akan minta putus sekarang juga kalau masih menggangguku." Ancam Temari #Spesial UlTah Temari (Gomen telat fictnya)


**Listen to** **Me,** **Please..**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto@Naruto**

 **Story by Komagata Haniko**

 **Genre : Romance, AU**

 **Rate: T**

 **-ShikaTema-**

 **OOC,typo**

 ***Happy Reading***

Temari sedang sibuk memilih-milih buah apel ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Gadis pirang berkuncir empat itu mendapati sahabat _pinky_ nya sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil nyengir.

"Hei.. Sakura- _chan?!"_ Kaget Temari

"Hai Temari- _chan!_ Sedang belanja ya?" Gadis bersurai pink yang dipanggil Sakura itu kemudian ikut memilih beberapa buah apel dan dimasukan ke dalam keranjang belanjaannya.

"Ya begitulah.. Gaara- _kun_ memintaku untuk membuatkannya salad buah."

"Hoo.. Kau tipekal wanita yang selalu memperhatikan saudara laki-lakimu ya?"

"Hahaa tentu saja." Temari tersenyum lebar. "Kau sendiri?" Temari melirik ke keranjang belanjaan Sakura, melihat setumpuk tomat hampir memenuhi keranjang tersebut.

"Sasuke- _kun._ " Kata Sakura begitu menyadari sahabat pirangnya itu melirik belanjaannya. "Dia ingin aku membuatkannya sup tomat. Ku rasa dengan pendamping jus apel akan menjadi sempurna."

"Wah.. tunanganmu itu masih begitu menggilai tomat ya?"

"Sangat." Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Bahkan saat bangun tidur pun ku rasa tomat adalah hal pertama yang diingatnya." Kata Sakura sarkastik. Temari terkekeh geli.

Kedua gadis itu kemudian meneruskan acara belanja mereka sambil mengobrol, lalu setelahnya bersama mereka beriringan keluar dari supermarket menuju lahan parkir.

"Kau sendirian Temari- _chan_?"

"Iya. Kau pikir aku bersama si _nanas_ pemalas itu?" Temari langsung manyun "Hehee iya sih, ku pikir Shikamaru mengantarmu. Hari minggu ini, dia libur 'kan?"

"Libur artinya hari tidur dan bermalas-malas seharian menurutnya." Sakura menahan kikikannya, dilihatnya wajah sahabat semasa kuliahnya itu kini sedang bersungut-sungut. "Padahal tadi aku meneleponnya dan mengajaknya sarapan bersama sambil mengantarku belanja. Dan kau tahu jawabannya apa?" Temari menatap Sakura, yang ditatap langsung mengangguk yakin sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Mendokusai!"_ Ujar mereka berdua kompak. Sakura langsung tertawa geli, sedangkan Temari masih dengan wajah merengutnya.

"Dia itu selalu datar dan tidak peka,huh.. aku bahkan ragu apakah dia pernah mengingatku atau tidak."

"Hahahaa Sasuke juga sama saja, Temari- _chan._ Sikap datar dan tidak peka _nya_ itu terkadang juga membuatku kesal." Kata Sakura masih dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Tapi, karena sudah lama bersamanya, aku pun jadi terbiasa." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Mungkin Sasuke memang dingin, tapi setidaknya dia tidak secuek dan semalas Shikamaru." Kata Temari sembari menghela napas ketika mengingat sikap kekasihnya itu.

"Haahahaha.. Ayolah Temari- _chan._ Shikamaru tidak seburuk itu kok. Hanya saja memang sih dia lebih sering menunjukan raut wajah malas dan sikap cueknya, namun sesungguhnya dia adalah pria yang perhatian dan sangat peduli terhadap teman-temannya.." Tanggap Sakura yang memang sudah mengenal Shikamaru sejak masih di SMA. "..terutama padamu lho.. Hanya saja terkadang dia tidak suka menggunakan cara yang menurutnya merepotkan untuk menunjukan perhatiannya." Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil membuat Temari sedikit salah tingkah.

Sakura langsung melambai riang ketika mata emeraldnya menangkap sosok tinggi tegap kekasihnya yang sedang menunggunya, menyender dengan gaya _cool_ pada sebuah pilar di dekat mobilnya. Sepasang mata onyx milik Sasuke yang sejak tadi fokus pada handphonenya kini beralih ke sosok wanita yang dicintainya.

Sakura langsung meraih lengan kekar Sasuke dan memeluknya manja, sedikit berbasa-basi pada Temari, mengajak wanita itu ikut serta dan menawari tumpangan namun Temari menolak dengan alasan masih ada barang yang ingin dibelinya.

Temari melambai ketika mobil Sasuke mulai meninggalkan lahan parkir bersama Sakura yang juga sedang ber _daada-daadaa_ riang ke arahnya. Mobil BMW hitam milik Sasuke pun menghilang ketika berbelok ke arah kanan jalan meninggalkan Temari yang sedikit menunduk sedih, katakanlah dirinya merasa iri pada Sakura karena di hari libur seperti sekarang ini Sasuke selalu meluangkan waktu untuk bersamanya.

"Berbeda sekali dengan si _nanas_ itu." Sungut Temari sembari menghela napas.

 _"Moshi-moshi.. Shikamaru?"_

 _"Hooaaammm.. Hmm.. Ada apa Temari?"_

 _"Kau baru bangun ya?"_

 _"Mmmmmm.."_

 _"Bangunlah! Ini sudah jam 8. Mandi kemudian temani aku sarapan yuk, setelah itu aku ingin ke supermarket membeli buah. Bagaimana kalau ku buatkan salad bu-"_

 _"Hoaaaammmm mendokusai na.. Aku ingin tidur Temari. Kau sarapan bersama Kankurou dan Gaara saja ya! Minta Sakura atau Matsuri untuk menemanimu berbelanja."_

 _"Tapi-"_

 ** _Klik._**

 _Sambungan telepon terputus._

 _"Shikamaru no BAKA!"_

"Haaaaaahh.. Entah kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pria seperti dirinya." Temari masih bersungut dalam hati sambil melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya melewati trotoar.

Udara dingin berhembus, bulan ini mulai memasuki musim gugur dan pemandangan jalan yang dipenuhi pohon-pohon rindang dengan daun yang mulai berwarna oranye menjadi latar Temari berjalan.

Sesekali matanya melirik iri pada pasangan muda-mudi yang tampak berkencan di sebuah taman dekat air mancur kota yang di lewatinya.

Temari kemudian memasuki kawasan pertokoan, sudah sebulan penuh dirinya tidak memanjakan diri dengan perawatan salon ataupun membeli pakaian baru. Jadi tidak ada salahnya sekarang Temari membeli beberapa aksesoris pemanis kamarnya.

Temari berencana mencari stiker kamar atau tirai jendela kamar. Sebenarnya ada banyak benda yang diinginkan oleh wanita itu, sehingga dia memilih untuk melihat-lihat terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan membeli yang mana.

Temari melihat sebuah tirai kamar berbentuk panda lucu yang tergantung di depan etalase toko, Temari lalu berencana membelinya untuk Gaara. Saat Temari sedang memilih-milih tirai antara panda yang berwarna putih-hitam atau panda lucu berwarna merah, matanya menangkap sosok tak asing yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Orang itu tidak sendiri, ada seorang wanita berambut pirang ponytail disampingnya. Mereka terlihat sedang serius memilih-milih sebuah cermin gantung. Wanita ponytail itu sebenarnya memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, namun saat ini dia terlihat mungil karena memakai sebuah mantel yang kebesaran di badannya.

Mantel berwarna hijau lumut itu, Temari mengenalinya dengan jelas.

Sedetik kemudian Temari membatu. Matanya tidak bisa berpaling, namun hatinya seakan tertusuk benda tajam ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Terlebih ketika pria itu mengangguk setuju saat wanita ponytail tersebut memilih sebuah cermin besar berbentuk elips dengan pinggiran lis berwarna cokelat madu.

Entah apa yang membuat wanita itu terlihat begitu kegirangan, senyum diwajahnya tampak begitu lebar dan pipinya merona. Tangan berjari lentiknya menarik lengan kekar pria itu, membawanya ke sebuah lemari kaca yang di penuhi dengan pigura foto. Temari harus menahan napas saat wanita itu mengacak puncak kepala pria itu, membuat rambut yang dikuncir berbentuk nanas itu sedikit berantakan. Pria itu merengut, lalu melepas kunciran rambutnya. Hanya beberapa detik, namun cukup membuat beberapa wanita disekitarnya tersipu melihatnya.

Pria itu kembali menguncir rambutnya, sambil membalikan tubuhnya sedikit ke arah cermin untuk melihat bayangan dirinya.

Dan pada saat itulah mata beriris grey miliknya bertemu pandang dengan seorang wanita yang berdiri kaku sekitar 10 meter dari tempatnya saat ini. Mata wanita itu tampak berkilau saat terkena cahaya lampu, ada sorot kekecewaan disana dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Temari?!" Kagetnya.

Setetes liquid berhasil lolos dari kelopak matanya ketika pria itu menyebut namanya dengan suara bergetar. Temari berlari. Menghiraukan panggilan pria itu.

"Temari! Tunggu aku, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku..." Dan wanita itu pun menghilang bersama taxi berwarna biru yang membawanya beserta isak tangisnya.

Pria itu membatu ketika tatapan terluka sang kekasih menghujamnya.

"Shikamaru ada apa?" Wanita ponytail itu menyusul berlari keluar, menatap pria itu cemas.

" _Kuso_!"

*

*

"Temari tolong buka pintunya! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Terdengar erangan frustasi dan kepalan tangan yang tidak menyerah terus mengetuk pintunya dari luar.

Temari tetap bergeming,menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Wanita itu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada bantal berbentuk nanas yang menjadi kesayangannya.

Air mata masih setia menetes dari kelopak matanya kemudian jatuh dan meresap di bantal yang sudah membentuk sebuah pulau.

"Temari.. Ku mohon.. Temari! Bicaralah denganku." Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa nyeri di dadanya. Mencoba untuk tidak luluh dan tetap mengacuhkan Shikamaru.

"Temari.. _please_.. kita harus bicara." Shikamaru masih berusaha membujuk.

"Aku tidak mau!!!" Teriak Temari. Wanita itu lalu beranjak bangun kemudian berdiri di belakang pintu, tepat saat itu Shikamaru juga sedang menyenderkan dahinya pada sisi pintu satunya.

"Tolong jangan bersikap merepotkan seperti ini Temari.." Suara itu melirih, tidak sinis seperti biasanya."Aku bisa jelaskan padam-"

"Aku tidak peduli!!" Sela Temari, masih sedikit berteriak. Sekuat tenaga menahan isak tangisnya. "Dengarkan aku Nara Shikamaru! AKU TIDAK MAU BERTEMU DENGANMU LAGI! PERGI!"

Shikamaru membeku. Jelas hatinya tertohok, namun dirinya tidak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"Temari! Kau salah paham. Aku dan Ino hanya berteman. Kami tidak punya hubungan lebih dari itu." Kata Shikamaru tegas.

Temari mengepalkan telapak tangannya kesal.

 _'Cih. dasar pembohong. Kau bahkan memanggil nama kecilnya. Menyebalkan.'_

"Temari, buka pintu sialan ini atau aku akan mendobraknya!"

Temari menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar ancaman Shikamaru.

"Lakukan sesukamu." Kata Temari cuek.

"Ok, akan ku hitung sampai 3."

Temari hanya diam.

"Satu.." Shikamaru sudah bersiap, dan mundur beberapa langkah.

Temari menatap kesal ke arah pintunya yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada Shikamaru.

"Dua.."

"Tsk.. Dasar kau keras kepala!" Omel Temari. Shikamaru mengabaikannya.

"Tiga.." Temari dengan cepat membuka pintunya khawatir Kankurou dan Sasori kakak sepupunya akan mengomel apabila pintu kamarnya rusak, paling parah akan jebol dan terlepas dari engselnya. Sementara Shikamaru juga sudah menerjang maju dengan sekuat tenaga, menubrukan tubuhnya pada pintu kayu tersebut. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk merasakan sakit akibat benturan daging dan tulangnya dengan benda kokoh di hadapannya itu.

 _'Masalah Sasori-Nii, Kankurou dan Gaara yang akan mengamuk itu belakangan, terserah kalau mereka mau menghajarku karena merusak pintu kamar Temari. Yang penting aku harus bertemu dan menjelaskan semua padanya.'_ Bathin Shikamaru.

" _Kyaaaaaa~_ " Temari spontan berteriak saat melihat tubuh Shikamaru terhuyung maju dan akan menubruk tubuhnya. Shikamaru yang terkejut oleh teriakan kekasihnya langsung membuka mata. Terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa dirinya akan menubruk wanita _nya._ Namun berhenti pun tidak bisa, Shikamaru sudah terlanjur melempar tubuhnya. Satu-satunya hal yang masih bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengulurkan tangannya, mengurung tubuh Temari dengan lengannya.

 ** _Bruuukkk_**

Temari merintih ketika merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung dengan cepat ke belakang, membentur lantai yang dingin dan keras.

" _I_ _tai.. atataaa~_ " Rintih Temari. Shikamaru cepat tanggap, pria itu langsung melompat bangun masih sambil merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya, membantunya berdiri, kemudian mendudukannya di atas tempat tidur.

Temari melirik Shikamaru tajam. "Kau sengaja mau melukaiku ya!" Semburnya galak.

Shikamaru hanya diam. Pria itu lalu mengusap rambut Temari lembut. " _Gomen._ "

Temari mencibir. Shikamaru langsung memegang pundak kekasihnya itu, memaksa Temari menatapnya. Namun Temari menolak, wanita itu lebih memilih melihat ke arah yang lain dan tanpa sengaja mata beriris biru tua miliknya tertuju ke lengan Shikamaru yang terlihat membiru, sepertinya terbentur lantai ketika Shikamaru melindungi kepalanya.

Temari menggigit bibir bawahnya berjuang melawan kehendak hatinya yang mulai merasa cemas melihat luka memar itu.

"Temari, tolong dengarkan aku. Aku bisa jelaskan padamu apa yang terjadi." Shikamaru menatap lekat wajah Temari meskipun wanita itu masih bersikeras untuk melihat ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak mau dengar. Sudah cukup jelas apa yang aku lihat sendiri. Kekasihku berduaan dengan wanita lain, memakaikan mantelnya kepada wanita itu, dan mengacuhkanku." Desis Temari di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Aku tidak mengacuhkanmu. Aku mengejarmu tapi kau-"

"Siapa yang mengatakan ' _mendokusai_ ' ketika aku meminta ditemani sarapan dan berbelanja eh? Siapa yang memilih untuk tidur dibandingkan bertemu kekasihnya? Tapi, sialan..itu semua bohong. Kau berkencan dengan wanita lain. AKU BENCI KAU SHIKAMARU!!!" Temari menghempaskan tangan Shikamaru yang masih bertengger manis di pundaknya. Shikamaru tersentak. Pria itu masih berusaha menarik perhatian Temari, namun wanita itu masih terlanjur sakit hati sehingga ego dan kekeras kepalaannya bahkan berhasil menekan kata nuraninya untuk membiarkan Shikamaru tetap berada disini, disampingnya. Memeluk dan menjelaskan semua kesalah pahaman yang ada. Semua rasa itu ditekannya, bahkan rasa rindunya pun ditepisnya.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!" Sentak Temari sembari mendorong tubuh Shikamaru, memaksanya bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya.

" _Matte_ Temari-" Temari tidak peduli, dengan sekuat tenaga terus mendorong Shikamaru.

"Ada apa ini?!" Suara Gaara menyentakan keduanya. Temari melihat sosok adik bungsunya yang berdiri di dekat pintu kamarnya, mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

Shikamaru ikut merespon dengan menoleh ke belakang pada calon adik iparnya itu, dan pada kesempatan itu lah Shikamaru lengah sehingga dengan mudah Temari berhasil mendorongnya mundur dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Pergi dan jangan ganggu aku lagi, pembohong!"

"Tunggu-"

 ** _BRAAAKKKKK_**

Dan pintu itu sukses terbanting tepat di depan wajahnya, hanya seinci saja maka hidung mancung Shikamaru pasti lah sudah berdarah.

Shikamaru menahan napas, masih membatu di depan pintu.

"Pulang atau aku akan minta putus sekarang juga kalau masih menggangguku." Ancam Temari.

Shikamaru tertohok, mengusap wajahnya frustasi, tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

 _"Kuso_!!" Desisnya kasar.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" Suara horor Gaara menyentakan Shikamaru. Pria bersurai merah itu menatap tajam pria dihadapannya. Dalam hati sudah memikirkan berbagai cara untuk membunuh pria yang sudah membuat kakak tercintanya menangis.

"Aku bisa jelaskan padamu, Gaara."

 **Glek.**

*

*

Keesokan harinya Shikamaru kembali mengunjungi Temari, dengan sabar menunggunya di depan rumah berharap kekasihnya itu bersedia membukakan pintu. Namun bahkan sudah hampir dua jam menunggu di luarpun Temari tetap mengacuhkannya, jangankan membukakan pintu, menyahut panggilannya pun tidak.

Barulah ketika Kankurou pulang Shikamaru bisa masuk ke dalam rumah, namun bukan berarti bisa bertemu dengan Temari yang memilih tetap berdiam di kamar.

Shikamaru tidak menyerah. Di satu kesempatan Shikamaru langsung memanjat ke lantai dua dari luar menggunakan tangga kayu, karena sudah bisa menebak kalau Temari tidak akan mau membukakan pintu untuknya. Shikamaru memanjat walau dengan kaki gemetar, bersyukur pada _kamisama_ karena berhasil mencapai balkon kamar Temari dalam keadaan selamat. Shikamaru sudah akan mengetuk pintu kaca di balkon kamar Temari, namun wanita pirang itu lebih cepat bergerak dengan menutup tirai dan mengunci pintunya. Shikamaru mengerang frustasi.

"Temari tolong jangan tutup pintunya. Dengarkan dulu penjelasan-"

Shikamaru langsung terdiam begitu mendengar suara keras dari dalam sana. Rupanya Temari lebih memilih memutar musik dengan volume luar biasa yang bisa memekakan telinga dibandingkan mendengar suara Shikamaru. Dan pria berkuncir nanas itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

Di kesempatan lain Shikamaru berkunjung dan langsung berteriak dari bawah kamar Temari.

"TEMARI! BAIKLAH KALAU KAU TIDAK MAU MEMBUKAKAN PINTU UNTUKKU. AKU TIDAK KEBERATAN UNTUK MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA PADAMU DARI SINI. TEMARI, AKU-"

 ** _Byuuuurrrr..._**

"Kenapa aku seperti mendengarkan suara lebah ya?" Kata Temari dengan polos ketika berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan sebuah ember yang **telah** kosong.

"-harus bagaimana lagi sih caranya. _Mendokusai.._ "

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya sembari mengusap wajah dan rambutnya yang basah kuyup. Shikamaru mendongak melihat Temari yang sudah bersiap akan menyiraminya lagi dengan seember air es lainnya. Shikamaru langsung berjengit dan melompat mundur namun tetap saja guyuran air dingin itu mengenai tubuhnya.

Shikamaru membeku, selain karena air es yang memang mampu membekukan dirinya, juga karena tatapan benci dari Temari.

"SIRAM AKU SAMPAI PUAS! TAPI TOLONG DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU JUGA!"

"AKU TIDAK SUDI!!!" Temari balas berteriak sembari membanting pintu balkonnya.

Dan lagi-lagi Shikamaru hanya bisa berdiam diri dan menggumam pasrah.

" _Mendokusai!!!"_

Shikamaru menghela napas sambil meletakan kembali kalender kecil yang tadi di lihatnya. Hari ini tgl 21 agustus, itu berarti sudah 5 hari ini Temari mengabaikannya. Setiap hari bertandang ke rumahnya pun tidak pernah mendapat sambutan dari sang kekasih. Telepon, chat, bbm, bahkan VC pun tak pernah digubris.

Shikamaru bahkan sudah meminta Gaara untuk membantu menjelaskan, namun pria bertato _AI_ itu juga menyerah.

Gaara pernah membujuk kakaknya itu untuk menemui Shikamaru, namun Temari malah mengancam akan mengungsi ke rumah Sasori apabila adik bungsunya itu masih memaksanya. Gaara tidak berani ambil resiko, secuek-cueknya dia sebagai seorang pria, namun segala hal yang menyangkut Temari selalu berhasil menghancurkan _topeng_ nya tersebut. Gaara pernah dibuat kelimpungan sekali, ketika tanpa sengaja membuat Temari menangis sebab Gaara menolak memakan masakan Temari yang kelewat pedas, alhasil kakak sulungnya itu merajuk dan menginap di rumah Sasori selama seminggu. Sejak saat itu Gaara bersumpah tidak akan pernah membuat Temari marah apalagi sampai merajuk.

Shikamaru tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh Gaara malam itu, namun Gaara adalah pria yang berpikiran dewasa dan cukup bijak, sehingga masih memberikan Shikamaru kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

Gaara pun memaafkan Shikamaru setelah mendengar detail cerita sesungguhnya dan selama 5 hari ini juga masih berusaha membujuk sang kakak tercinta. Namun tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Berbeda dengan Gaara, Kankurou lebih memilih diam dan menyimak saja. Pria itu tidak mau terlalu ikut campur, sebab khawatir Temari mengamuk dan menjadikannya sasak tinju.

Shikamaru tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya itu bisa menjadi sangat merepotkan ketika sedang marah.

"Huh.. _mendokusai na.._ Entah apalagi yang harus ku lakukan agar dia percaya padaku." Shikamaru mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di atas meja kerjanya. Matanya memang mengarah pada layar monitornya yang menyala namun sesungguhnya pikirannya melayang ke sosok wanita berambut pirang, yang telah berhasil membuat tidurnya tidak nyenyak selama 5 hari terakhir.

Shikamaru masih ingat jelas pertemuan mereka 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu adalah ulang tahun Sakura. Temari menjadi MC dalam acara tersebut, ketika tatapan pertama mereka bertemu Shikamaru tidak begitu peduli dan Temari juga tipekal wanita yang cuek, tidak seperti wanita lain yang akan langsung tersipu dan merona ketika bertemu pandang dengannya. Temari berbeda, wanita itu menganggap Shikamaru hanyalah seorang tamu biasa yang ditatapnya tak lebih dari 2 detik. Namun di akhir acara, Sakura memperkenalkannya pada Temari. Kemudian dengan perantara Sakura yang entah sengaja atau tidak, memintanya untuk mengantarkan Temari pulang dengan alasan sudah malam dan berbahaya bagi Temari apabila harus pulang sendiri.

Sebenarnya Shikamaru pada awalnya merasa malas, namun tatapan Sasuke membuatnya tidak bisa menolak titah sang wanita bersurai pink itu.

Akhirnya Shikamaru pun mengantarkan Temari pulang ke kediamannya tanpa banyak bicara. Mereka hampir tidak mengobrol, Shikamaru hanya menanyakan alamat lengkap Temari, lalu Temari mengarahkannya dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

Hanya sesederhana itu. Lalu mereka kembali sibuk pada dunianya masing-masing.

Drama kisah mereka dimulai saat sosok pria berwajah tampan dengan rambut warna keperakan muncul mencegat mobil Shikamaru di tengah jalan. Shikamaru masih ingat saat wajah Temari langsung memucat ketika pria itu mengetuk jendela mobil disampingnya.

Shikamaru yang tidak mengerti apa-apa dengan santainya keluar dari mobil dan tepat saat itu pula sebuah pukulan melayang menghantam telak rahangnya. Rupanya pria itu bernama Hidan, mantan kekasih Temari. Merasa bersalah Temari lalu mengajak Shikamaru singgah di kediamannya dan mengompres luka memarnya. Sejak itulah mereka menjadi dekat dan saling menyukai.

Shikamaru mendesah mengingat kejadian itu.

"Berkat Sakura, aku dan Temari-"

 **Tuiingg..**

Otak jeniusnya lalu mendapatkan sebuah ide ketika mengingat teman bersurai pink _nya_ itu. Shikamaru menyeringai tipis kemudian dengan cepat pria itu meraih handphonenya dan mendial sebuah nomor yang tertera di _Phonebook_ nya.

 **-T.B.C-**


End file.
